Lost and damned
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Severus Sneep zit aan het begin van zijn carrière als leraar, hij doet het erg goed. Maar wat als hij twee leerlingen in zijn klas krijgt die de helle boel op zijn kop zetten? En Severus een wel erg speciale band met leerlingen blijkt te hebben?


Lost and damned

Hoofdstuk: eerste les.

Severus Sneep stond in een eenvoudige badkamer die bij zijn kamer op Zweinstein hoorde. Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel over tien minuten zou zijn allereerste les die hij als leraar zou geven beginnen. Het was dan ook nog eens precies de les waar zijn zusje Melian, die hij in al geen vijf jaar meer had gezien, in zat. Severus keek nog even snel in de spiegel, hij was nu 22 jaar oud en hij mistte Lily nog steeds. Rustig liep hij de badkamer uit, de simpele kamer door en uiteindelijk langs de gang in de kerkers naar zijn lokaal. Daar stonden al een paar leerlingen voor de deur. Zijn blik viel meteen op Melian, zijn zusje was knapper en een echte vrouw geworden. Hij glimlachte even en was er blij mee dat ze er goed uit zag. Daarna viel zijn oog op het meisje dat naast haar stond. Haar gezicht was rood en gezwollen net zoals haar ogen, het was wel duidelijk dat ze veel gehuild had. Severus vroeg zich af of hij moest vragen wat er aan de hand was. Hij dacht maar dat hij dat beter niet zou doen, hij wou niet als een zwakke softe leraar overkomen maar juist als iemand die veel respect afdwong van zijn leerlingen. Hij bekeek het meisje nog even goed , ze had vuurrode lippen zwart haar en grijze ogen. Ze was slank en redelijk lang, hij gokte dat ze een kop kleiner als hem was.

"Naar binnen!" zei hij kil en krachtig.

Een paar leerlingen keken hem opstandig aan, anderen gingen snel naar binnen en waren muisstil toen ze plaats namen aan een van de tafels.

Melian glimlachte vrolijk naar haar broer, ze was echt blij om hem nog eens weer te zien. Ze besloot om na de les met hem te gaan praten.

"Zo als jullie weten ben ik professor Severus Sneep, ik wens hierom ook aangesproken te worden, met professor of meneer. Verder wil ik dat iedereen zwijgt behalve als er die persoon wat gevraagd wordt door mij, ik wil ook dat de opdrachten die ik geef goed en zonder geklooi uitgevoerd worden. Ben ik duidelijk?" vroeg Severus aan de klas.

"Ja meneer!"antwoordden de leerlingen in koor.

Severus liep naar het meisje die gehuild had toe, ze zat naast Melian.

"Hoe heet je ?"vroeg hij aan haar.

"Christina Zwarts" zei ze schor.

Severus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, nu hij haar beter bekeek herkende hij haar. Door dat haar gezicht van het huilen zo vervormd was van het huilen en omdat hij haar al vijf jaar niet had gezien, had hij haar niet herkend. Al snel drong het tot hem door waarom ze zo had gehuild. Haar broer Sirius was natuurlijk twee maanden geleden gearresteerd voor de moord op Lily en James Potter.

Severus was aan de ene kant verbaasd dat zij en Melian nog altijd vriendinnen waren, maar ergens was hij er ook blij om. Hij wist hoeveel lol die twee altijd samen hadden.

"Ik wil u graag na de les spreken Juffrouw Zwarts" zei hij rustig tegen haar.

Christina knikte gedwee.

Severus' les verliep vrijwel rustig. De meeste leerlingen leken bang voor hem te zijn, er zaten er duidelijk ook een paar bij die zich inhielden om hem niet te gaan pesten.

De les duurde maar een half uurtje, omdat Perkamentus wist dat dit de allereerste keer voor Severus was dat hij les gaf. Zoals Severus gevraagd had bleef Christina zitten. Melian was dat eigenlijk ook van plan, maar omdat Christina moest blijven had ze maar besloten om buiten het lokaal op hem te wachten.

Alle leerlingen waren het lokaal uit behalve Christina. Severus pakte een krukje en ging aan de andere kant van de tafel tegenover haar zitten.

"Waarom heeft u z'n verdriet?" vroeg Severus, die deed alsof hij geen idee had.

"Omdat ik men broer zo erg mis... hij was er altijd voor me om me te beschermen, hij was de enige van de familie die aardig voor me was. Wie beschermd me nu hij weg is? Naar wie kan ik nu voor steun?"snikte Christina.

Severus keek even ongemakkelijk naar de tranen. Onhandig klopte hij op haar schouder. Bij geen andere leerling zou hij dit gedaan hebben, maar hij kende Christina al langer dan vandaag, aangezien ze al van kleins af aan de beste vriendin van Melian was. Min of meer deed hij dit voor Melian, maar ook deels omdat hij met Christina meevoelde. Ze had net als hij een rot familie, met maar één familielid die er voor hen was.

Voor hem was dat altijd al Melian geweest. Severus had ook om die reden op zijn zeventiende moeite gehad met zijn vertrek, maar thuis blijven en klappen krijgen van zijn vader was ook geen optie.

"Mag ik je Christina noemen?"vroeg Severus.

Christina knikte.

"Ik zal eerlijk zijn, ik haatte je broer vreselijk voor mij maakt het niet uit dat hij nu weg is maar voor jou vind ik het rot. Als je ooit ergens mee zit, en steun zoekt, kan je ook altijd naar mij komen. Ik weet dat dat niet hetzelfde is als je broer, maar ik kan ook begrijpen dat je eens iemand anders dan Melian wil om mee te praten. "

Christina keek verbaasd, waarom was hij zo aardig voor haar? Vroeg ze zich af. Tegen de rest van de klas was het maar niets hoe hij deed.

"Dank u professor" zei ze, ze was hem oprecht dankbaar hiervoor. Ze keek naar de grond en besefte toen plots dat ze Severus al zo vaak had gezien tot aan zijn zeventiende. Misschien wilde hij haar daarom helpen, of omdat ze de beste vriendin van Melian was.

Severus keek kil maar dat was niet naar haar gericht. Christina vond die blik toch wel angstaanjagend maar door de toon waarop hij tegen haar sprak voelde ze zich toch weer op haar gemak.

"Dan houd ik je niet langer op Christina, je mag gaan . En onthoud dat je altijd bij me terecht kan, al is het midden in de nacht of vreselijk vroeg in de ochtend." zei hij nog even.

Christina glimlachte nog even zwakjes naar hem en knikte nog eens dankbaar. Vervolgens verliet ze het lokaal.

Melian zag Christina naar buitenkomen, meteen liep ze het lokaal in en sloot de deur achter zich. Ze vloog Severus vrijwel meteen om de hals. Wat had ze haar broer toch gemist.

Severus keek verbaasd maar had al snel door wie hem opeens aanviel. Glimlachend sloot hij zijn armen rond haar "Heej Melian" zei hij droogjes tegen haar. "Sev! Ik heb je gemist!"hoorde hij haar zeggen. Severus knuffelde haar stevig, hij had zijn kleine zusje ook erg gemist.

Opeens begon Melian uit het niets te huilen. Bezorgt keek Severus haar aan en leidde hij haar naar de stoel aan zijn bureau.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg hij bezorgd aan haar.

"Sinds jij weg bent…ben ik thuis het slachtoffer van papa."Huilde ze.

Severus voelde een onmiskenbaar schuldgevoel in zich opborrelen. Toen hij vertrok had hij nooit verwacht dat Melian de gene werd die de klappen zou krijgen, anders was hij wel gebleven.

"Ik wil nooit meer naar huis Sev!" Snikte ze tegen hem aan.

Troostend aaide Severus, Melian over haar rug en dacht hij even na.

"Dat hoeft ook niet Mel, sinds kort heb ik een eigen huis, als je wilt kan je daar komen wonen."

Meteen knikte Melian als teken dat ze dat graag wilde.

Ze knuffelde haar broer stevig die haar terug knuffelde.

"Mel, ik moet nu echt men werk na kijken, ik kan niet op men eerste dag al achter raken."Zei hij rustig tegen haar.

Melian knikte meteen vol begrip. "Is goed Sev, ik ga naar Christina, ze heeft het moeilijk sinds het Sirius gedoe."Zei ze rustig, ze gaf haar broer een kus op de wang.

Vervolgens zag Severus hoe Melian zijn kantoor uit liep en weg ging.

Christina zat voor de haard in de leerlingenkamer. Ze speelde met een parel die aan een zilveren ketting om haar hals hing. Die ketting had Sirius haar voor haar verjaardag geven. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen zodra ze aan hem dacht.

Iemand legde onverwacht een hand op de schouder van Christina.


End file.
